La desición de InuYasha
by InuYasha Love18
Summary: Que susede cuando una vez mas InuYasha va en busca de Kikyo y Aome lo sigue? Que es lo que Aome verá?


-InuYasha ABAJO!-grito aome enfurecida con el hanyou.

-esos dos otra vez peleando- dijo el monje

-si, el muy tonto anoche de nuevo fue a ver a kikyo- contesto sango con el rostro enojado viendo como inuyasha se levantaba del pasto suave y corría tras aome.

-Aome espera déjame explicarte no es lo que tú crees!-

-A no? A no? Inuyasha te vi besándola de nuevo… déjame en paz! Quiero irme a mi época!-dijo aome dándole la espalda a inuyasha- para lo único que me necesitas es para que yo te ayude con los fragmentos de la perla es lo único que quieres! Por que no le pides a ELLA que te ayude! No te interesan mis sentimientos! Me voy inuyasha ya no lo soporto!- le grito aome con lagrimas en los ojos

La miko salto al pozo dejando atrás la época feudal.

-Ahora que fue lo que le hiciste a la pobrecita de aome tonto!se fue muy mal!- le reprocho shippo

-khe yo no hice nada- dijo inuyasha defendiéndose

.claro que si! Fuiste a ver a kikyo anoche! La pobre de aome paso la noche llorando! Los vio besarse estaba conmocionada! Como eres capaz de lastimarla tanto inuyasha? No ves que kikyo ya está muerta! Lo único que quiere es matarte si…-

-CALLA! No es asi! Kikyo dio todo por mi! Dio su vida por mi! Por eso ahora mi vida le pertenece!- corto inuyasha

-CLARO!INUYASHA ERES UN TONTOO!-le grito sango realmente enfurecida- si en realidad te amara quería verte con vida y feliz! Para ella solo eres un sucio hanyou el cual no dudara en purificar si tiene la oportunidad! Dime inuyasha alguna vez kikyo curo tus heridas como lo hace aome? Ella te toco para curarte sin importar que raza de youkai eras? RESPONDE!- reprocho sango

Inuyasha no dijo nada solo se quedo ahí prado mirando al suelo y pensando

-eso pensé. Kikyo no se atrevía a tocarte! Prefería tocar el cuerpo de aquellos ladrones con el corazón podrido a tocar tus heridas! Por el simple hecho de que para ella eres un hanyou! Y aome no dudo ni un segundo en tocar tu cuerpo para curar tus heridas! Esty segura que si llegara a tocar lo mas minimo de tu piel pasaría horas purificándose! Y tu como siempre prefiriendo a la muerta esa! Siempre que vas a verla aome se enoja se va entristecida vuelve y te perdona y tu siempre haciendo las mismas burradas! Eres un mal agadecido y un grandicimo tonto por no valorar a aome!-le grito sango resentida yéndose del lugar dejando a los 3 muchachos con la boca abierta.

-lamento decirlo amigo pero sango tiene razón.- le dijo miroku dándole unas palmaditas en su espalda dejándolo ahí llendo tras sango.

-eres un tonto inuyasha- le dijo en un susurro shippo alejándose también.

Inuyasha estaba dolido muy dolido. Lo que le había dicho sango lo sorprendió muchísimo y lo había dejando pensando.

Tenía razón. Aquel dia que kikyo callo del bote hacia sus brazos y el la abrazo kikyo paso la noche entera purificándose aome en cambio todas las veces que tenía que curarlo lo hacía sin ningún pudor, kikyo quería que el utilizara la perla para que se transformara en humano y asi poder estar con el, aome sin embargo lo quería asi como era no quería cambiarlo.

Sango tenía razón. El era un mal agradecido debía ir por aome y decirle que lo sentía, y mucho.

Inuyasha cruzo el poso devora huesos y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se encontraba en la época de aome, observo que en el cuarto de aome había luz y salto hasta su ventana entrando sigilosamente a la habitación de la joven.

Miro hacia la cama y allí la vio. Dormía. La pelinegra dormía plácidamente en su cama con una pijama que consistía en una blusa de tirantes y un pequeño short que dejaba ver las bien torneadas piernas de la muchacha las cuales inuyasha miro.

Estaba maravillado miro sus delicados pies sus largas y esbeltas piernas su plano vientre que la blusa dejaba ver ya que se había movido de lugar sus abultados pechos su mentón y por ultimo su rostro. El ojimiel se percato se las marcas de lagrimas en el bello rostro de aome y se sintió miserable. Sabía que había llorado por su culpa y por algo que no valía la pena.

Se acercó a la muchacha y rozo con las yemas de sus dedos el rastro de lagrimas de ella cuando sintió a aome moverse. Cuando la miro se sonrojo de sobre manera al chocar su mirada con la chocolate de la muchacha.

-i… inuyasha- susurro aome sonrojada

Inuyasha se separo de ella y le dio la espalda sumamente sonrojado

-a…aome yo vine a buscarte-le dijo inuyasha

-pues aun no voy a irme-contrarresto aome- aun estoy enojada

-por favor aome déjame explicarte…-

-explicar que inuyasha?-le corto aome

-explicar el por qué fui a ver a kikyo esa noche-

-ahh-suspiro la muchacha- está bien te daré una oportunidad-

-yo sentí el olor de kikyo y Salí a buscarla, el día anterior hable con la anciana kaede y ella me dejo en claro muchas cosas debía hablar con kikyo para dejar mis sentimientos en claro- paro el peligris tomando aire- debía dejar en claro lo que sentía por kikyo y cerrar de una vez por todas eso que tanto me atormentaba, así que fui a verla y le dije que realmente ella no dio todo por mí, ella solo quería cambiarme quería que usara la perla para transformarme en humano porque yo era un hanyou un sucio hanyou que no podía tocar a una sacerdotisa porque en la oportunidad que tuviera me purificaría- dijo este sintiendo como la tristeza de apoderaba de el- por lo tanto le deje en claro que mi vida no le pertenecía, si iba a destruir a naraku e iba a vengar su muerte y a protegerla es una mujer no la dejaría indefensa pero no iría con ella al infierno- tomo aire y prosiguió- ella se enojo conmigo negando lo que yo le estaba diciendo y me beso y eso es lo que tu viste- termino inuyasha mirando a la muchacha.

-aome volverás conmigo?-pregunto el muchacho mirándola a los ojos

-si inuyasha sabes que si siempre lo ago. - dijo aome sonriéndole dulcemente.

-gracias aome-le dijo inuyasha sonriéndole de manera dulce

Aome sintió muchas ganas de abrazar a inuyasha y sin darse cuenta se acerco a el y lo abrazo fuertemente. El muchacho entre sorprendido y sonrojado la atrajo hacia el con más fuerza aspirando su aroma

-hueles bien aome- dijo inconscientemente inuyasha

-gra… gracias inuyasha- le respondió la muchacha sumamente sonrojada.

Aome levanto su mirada de su pecho para ver a inuyasha a los ojos y allí encontró esa mirada, el hanyou le miraba con ternura y cariño tal y como miraba a kikyo.

Aome al recordar eso se puso triste e inuyasha se percato de que el olor de la muchacha cambio y vio que su mirada estaba oculta por su flequillo entonces levanto su rostro y la miro con cariño de nuevo.

Aome se sintió conmovida y muy sonrojada. Inuyasha se sentía conmovido sonrojado su mente se hacía muchísimas preguntas pero ninguna respuesta surgía solo había algo en su interior que le pedía a gritos que besara de una vez a aome que probara esos hermosos labios que ahora miraba rojos y entreabiertos. Entonces el hanyou comenzó a acercar su rostro al de aome sonrojado vio que ella también estaba sonrojada y se sintió más seguro. Sus corazones latían acelerados hasta que sintieron el dulce rose de sus alientos en sus labios… un instante y el beso tan esperado llego.

Inuyasha sintió un enorme calor en su pecho el suave aroma que desprendía aome y la suavidad y el sabor exquisito de sus labios. Todas esas sensaciones lo estaban volviendo loco.

Aome se sentía en el cielo, inuyasha su amado inuyasha ¡la estaba besando! Sentía sus cálidos labios sobre los suyos moviéndose en un suave beso.

Lentamente Inuyasha comenzo a separarse de ella sin dejar de abrazarla mirandola con una calidez y ternura rara en el muchacho.

-Aome... Te Amo...- dijo viendo la exprecion de la chica.

Aome se sorprendio con la confecion del chico, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, lagrimas de pura felicidad.

La muchacha se abrazo mas fuerte contra el pecho del hanyou dejando descansar su cabeza en el.

- Tambien te amo Inuyasha- dijo la muchacha mirandolo directamente a los ojos- promete que jamas te separaras de mi lado porfavor...-

-Lo prometo aome nada ni nadie nos separará- concluida la promesa Inuyasha se inclinó besando tiernamente a la muchacha mientras la hermosa luna llena y las estrellas eran testigos de la promesa de amor de ellos dos.


End file.
